


Graves

by bloodprincess96



Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Smut, SpookyVIXX October, Vampire Sex, human!reader, vampire!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodprincess96/pseuds/bloodprincess96
Summary: This is day 2 of SpookyVIXXPrompt: Grave + 'Deep down, you want this as much as I do'
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader
Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950601
Kudos: 3





	Graves

Walking down the path towards the graveyard was not the brightest idea I ever had. Much worse than it was 1 am and no one was around, not even the graveyard workers. Was I going to get killed? Maybe. Did I really mind it though? Not really, I mean not when I just find out that my parents want to marry me off to one of their church members' kids. Like I ever had a choice in the matter. And the guy is a total tool, not saintly as they think. Only in it for the money and my parents are okay with it. I'm livid.

"Is God just screwing me over?! What kind of things did I do in my past life to deserve this hell!?" I yelled at the graves. "Do you mind, you're gonna wake the dead like that", I hear a voice behind me. I whip around to see none other than Taekwoon sitting on the ground with his black book. "Oh, it's you", I said with somewhat a sigh of relief. "Who else would it", he said glancing up at me. "I don't know a serial killer that would put me out of my misery", I said sitting next to him. "I mean I could", he said showing his fangs. I rolled my eyes. "Well we both know you won't kill your girlfriend", I said kissing him. Taekwoon sets his book aside and pulled me onto his lap. "Tell me what's wrong", he said. "Well, my great parents want to marry me off to the highest bidder like the medieval times", I said. Taekwoon chuckled. "That's not funny, I don't want to marry that guy, I want to marry you", I said. "As that'll happen in a million years, I'm the resident vampire in this little town remember, can't even cross the into the main road without having a crossbow pointed at me. Let alone our whole relationship is a secret so if they find out that's the final nail in the coffin right there", he said. "I can't believe you slid in a joke like that", I said trying not to laugh. Taekwoon smirked. "But I made you smile right?" he asked kissing my lips. I blush and kissed him back.

"I really do love you Taek", I said kissing down his neck. His cold hands creasing my heated thighs making me moan. "God, baby your fucking beautiful", he groaned creasing the fabric of my panties. "Shit Teak", I moaned dry humping his tent in his pants. Taekwoon's eyes lit up as he kissed me roughly. He took off his jacket and laying it on the cold dirt before pushing me onto it. "We're really gonna have sex in a graveyard?" I asked. "We've had sex in other places before, we can check graveyard off the list", he chuckled. "And besides", he said looking straight ahead and smirked. I looked behind me and saw my great- grandfather's tombstone. "That bastard's probably rolling in his grave knowing his someone in his family is getting fucked by the vampire he tried to kill many times", he chuckles. "Still keep that grudge love", I said smirking. "Deep down, you want it as much as I do", he said as his hand went under my bar and squeezing my breast.

"Oh, fuck", I moan as Taekwoon's hips slams against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside me. "Shit, you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" he grunted. "That's because your dick feels so good inside me", I said pulling him down into a needy kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth tangling with mine. He broke the kiss and trailed down my neck and collarbone. He picked up his pace as he trailed down to my breast. I gripped his jacket as his hot mouth incased my nipple and teasing the other with his fingers. "Woonie, too good", I panted. Taekwoon sucked, pulled, and biting my sensitive buds making me squirm under him. "Does that feel good baby?" he asked as he licked circles around my nipple. "Fuck yes, you always make me feel g-good. B-better than anyone else could", I panted. He chuckled before going to my other nipple giving the same treatment. My back arched as soon as his dick brushes against my g-spot. "Holy shit!", I screamed out. "You're gonna wake the dead if you keep at it", he said doing the same movement. "I-I can't help it-", Taek crashed his lips against mine silencing me.

"You love me, baby?" Taekwoon asked as he slowed his pace. "Y-Yes", I choked feeling every inch of him pull in and out of me. "Only me?" he asked. "Y-yes only you, only Taekwoon", I moaned. "You're mine right? Mine to have no one else?" he asked as he completely stops. "Yes! Yes, only yours, I love you Taek, I only want you no one else", I cried out. "That's all I wanted to hear", he said as he fastens his pace again. "Oh fuck", I chanted as I was over the edge. Taek leaned forward and nuzzled himself against my neck and lick a vein. My back arched as I screamed feeling his fangs piercing my skin and my orgasm hitting me at the same time. He continued to drink my blood as I road out my high. Once he finished he unlatched from my neck and licked my wound clean. He then pulled himself out of me completely and stroked himself to completion coming on my stomach.

Taekwoon cleaned up the mess using his shirt. "You want me to take you, home baby, it's still dark and no one's on watch at this hour", he asked as he kissed my forehead. I shook my head with all the strength I had. "Can I stay with you a little longer?" I asked weakly. Taek chuckled as he picked me up. "Only a little while then I'll take you back, you have to go to church in the morning", he reminded me. I nodded and closed my eyes falling asleep.

After taking her back to his home, Taekwoon laid you down in his coffin. "I'll be right back love", he said kissing your forehead once again. you nodded and fall back to sleep clenching his jacket against your naked body. Back at the graveyard, Taekwoon gathered his and your clothing that was scattered across the place. one by one picking up every article of clothing he ripped from your body. The last piece was your panties hanging from your great-grandfather's tombstone. He chuckled darkly as he picked it up. "You must be dying all over again after watching me defile your precious great-granddaughter", he said. "I might have to do this again here, her blood was especially delicious like that", he mockingly said. "Told you, you old bastard I'll be winning this war, now she's all mine. You should've never fucked with me", he said as he spat on the grave and walked away twirling your panties on his finger laughing into the night sky.

~The End~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (I'm going to hell for this lol) =^.^=


End file.
